The invention relates to a hinged lid that is particularly suitable for covering a container from which food is served in an outdoor setting (i.e. picnic).
Although a picnic can be an enjoyable activity for family and friends, containers for the food must be uncovered and recovered repeatedly as individuals serve themselves. Covers for the containers are invariably left off for long periods, during which flies and other contaminants get into the food. Moreover, when containers of various sizes have no matching lids, as is frequently the case, the use of aluminum foil or other materials, such as plastic wrap, becomes necessary. Such covering materials are rarely placed back over the containers in a manner that effectively prevents contamination of food therein.